Starlight
by deluce
Summary: Grace Monroe is Bella Swans cousin, she has a pretty normal life, that is until she moves to Forks. What happens when the world she believed only existed in fairly tales becomes reality, more to the point, her reality. One thing is for certain, life will never be the same again. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**The ******__title for this story came from the song; Starlight by Marina and the diamonds  
_

_**I don't own Twilight or anything that you recognise; I own Monroe family- and any other characters that you don't recognise.  
**_

* * *

_**Like love lights in the sky,  
Love is like starlight.**_

* * *

_**1**_

Everyone knows that life is hard; we don't choose the cards that are dealt to us. If we did life would be easy and less painful.

A cold wind blows outside I sit on the couch in the living room, holding a cup of tea in my hands. Steam pours from the cup, filling the air. I bring it to my lips and take a sip, though the liquid is far too hot. I burn my tongue, which causes me to take in a sharp breath of air.

The wind blows harshly down the chimney, leaving a chill in the room.

My mum, Lauren, walks into the living room closely followed by my sister, Faith, they sit on either side of me; I can smell the cold, damp air on them. It's horrible. I hate Forks.

I hate everything about it, the cold, the rain, how small it is, everything, I am not used to it.

I used to live in California, with my parents, but me, my mum and Faith, all moved out when it came to light that my dad had cheated on my mum, so now here we are back in Forks, a place I haven't been for three years.

I'm seventeen now, and I have lived in Forks before, for the first six years of my life, but my mum and dad didn't want to stay here, so we moved to LA.

We visited, a lot, my Uncle Charlie lives here- He is my mum's brother- it was nice to come over and visit, especially if Bella- my cousin- was visiting. She lives here too now.

Bella, and I were close when we were younger and with us being related we kept in touch, as did my mum with most of the women who live in Forks.

There is a six week age difference between Bella and I. she was born in September, and I was born in October- Bella's birthday has just passed, so mine is just around the corner.

I glance at my mom, who seems to be shivering. "There's some tea left in the pot if you want any," I inform her. People often talk about how beautiful my mum is, and when they compare the two of us, I must say it's a great ego boost.

We have the same golden blonde hair, and the same green eyes, while my sister looks more like my Uncle Charlie- neither of us look like my dad's side of the family- Faith has dark eyes, and dark hair, with an olive tint to her skin, and pink patches in her cheeks.

I on the other hand am pale, and find it hard to tan, even when we lived in LA the sun would never touch me, and if it did, I just went a lobster shade of red.

She smiles at me "It's fine, dear." She says "I don't really want any." She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "Have you seen, Bella today?" She asks.

We have lived here for a couple of months now, and since we have been here, I have tried to see Bella every day; it was hard at first, because she was always with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, but a couple of days ago, Edward and his family left Forks, leaving Bella, devastated.

I shake my head "No, I might go round soon though," I say- My Uncle Charlie and Bella live next door to us so it isn't hard for me to go and visit.

"I would if I was you," She says. "The break up has hit her hard, she needs a friend."

"I know but…"

"But what?" My mum asks, "If the tables were turned she'd be here to help you."

"I'll go," Faith says, cheerily.

"No!" I protest, "I'll go, alone." Faith is six years younger than, Bella and I, she's only twelve and I don't want Faith seeing Bella that way, it's not nice. She's different now. "I'll be back soon." I say.

I run out into the open air, not bothering to put on a coat or a jacket, with them only living next door there is no need for one.

The air is icy and damp; I can smell the moss on the trees and the mud on the ground. I hate the smell. I always have.

I open the door and walk straight into the house, (As I have been told to, many times before by my Uncle Charlie)

"Hello!" I call as I walk inside the house.

I hear the TV shut off in the living room, and then I hear movement.

My Uncle Charlie, walks out of the living room and into the kitchen, he smiles when he sees me "Hey, Grace, how are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm great," I reply with a smile, "Is, Bella around?" I ask, like I need to, I already know the answer to my question. But I don't want it to look like I am assuming things.

He nods, but his face grows solemn "Yeah, she's upstairs in her bed room. She hasn't been out most of the day." He informs me.

"Oh," I say, "Is it okay, if I go and see her?" I ask.

He nods again, and gives me a weak smile that seems to say 'Good luck'

I walk upstairs, and knock lightly on Bella's door. "Bells, can I come in?" I ask. When I receive no reply, I open the door slowly, and peek around it into her room. Bella sits on a desk chair, facing the window.

"Bells," I say "Are you okay?" again, I get no reply. I walk over to where she sits and kneel down on the floor. "Are you gunna talk to me or not?" I ask I keep my voice a quiet whisper.

She turns her head slowly to face me. Her dark eyes lock on mine, Bella, has dark purple circles under her eyes from all of the sleepless nights she has been getting. Every night, since she and Edward broke up, she has screamed his name in her dreams.

I can hear her, even at my house, the first time I heard her scream, I thought she was being attacked. It's a horrible, blood curdling, ear piercing scream.

She doesn't my question, she just stares for a minute and then she turns her head again. Her dark eyes locked on the window.

Despite her hair and I colouring she manages to look exactly like her mother, my Aunt Renee, technically, we aren't related anymore, but she and my mum are close, they always have been so Aunty Renee, has just stuck.

The used to joke about having a pregnancy pact, when they were pregnant because of how close together they got pregnant, but it was merely coincidence, or so I am told.

"Bella," I say, this time, she doesn't even look at me. "Look, if you're not gunna talk to me, then I might as well leave." I say.

She turns to face me, and she watches me leave, as I get to the door I hear her voice. "Grace," She says.

I turn on my heel and face my cousin "What?" I ask with a slight shrug.

"Thanks," She mumbles.

"For what?" I ask.

She shrugs "Caring," She says. "I can't help the way I am acting… You come here every day, and I don't talk. I feel like I'm wasting your time. And I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be," I say. "You're not wasting my time, either." I say to her. I give her a weak smile before saying "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She shakes her head before saying "Don't leave me alone." Tears start to brim in her eyes. I walk away from the door; I walk over to her bed and perch on the end of it. I can feel tears of my own threatening to make and appearance, but I blink them back.

She moves from the chair, sits next to me. "I miss him," She divulges in a low whisper.

I nod slowly "Yeah, I know." I say.

She wraps her arms around me, and how ever reluctant I may be, I reciprocate the hug, she needs someone to be there for her. Apparently, I was that person. Sobs start to rack through her body as she cries into my hair.

"It hurts, so fucking much," She says. It's not odd for me to hear Bella speak this way, had Faith been with me, or anyone else for that matter she wouldn't have, but she knows that I speak this way myself.

"I know." I say again. And I do know- not because I have been through this I haven't. (All my relationships have been ended by me)- But I know because she is telling me, and because it is clear to see on her face, and it is easy to hear in her voice, when she does speak.

I may not have known much about Edward, as I only met him once or twice, but I do know that Bella, was completely invested in him, and him in her, you could tell by the way they looked at each other.

The way they acted around each other, it was more than just a teenage romance, or at least I thought it had been. But then he left her, he didn't only breakup with her, but he left town.

She grips onto my shirt tightly, for a brief moment before she lets go. She pulls her self away from me, and looks at me, tears still roll slowly down her face.

Her dark eyes are puffy and blood shot. The tears seem to make her eye darker, and much harder.

"I can't do this," She says "I want him back."

"Bells, everything, will be fine."

"How do you know that?" She asks, I shrug, and she looks down at the floor. Her eyes seem to roll in her head, as she struggles to keep them open. She hugs me again, and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Bella," I say quietly, I get no answer all I hear is incoherent mumbles. I know she's asleep; I move slowly and lay her down on her bed. I walk out of her room, fighting against more tears.

I wipe them away with the back of my hand before they have even properly fallen. I walk into the kitchen where my Uncle Charlie sits at the table with a cup of coffee. "Is she okay?"

"Y-yeah," I say a little unsure of whether I should lie or not. "She's sleeping right now, she got tired." I say.

"Oh," He says "So did you manage to get anything from her?" I knew that she hadn't been talking to my Uncle Charlie, or my mum, or anyone really, that's why they are both so keen for me to make an appearance.

I shrug "Just the usual," I say.

"Oh, well at least she's talking," He says.

"Yeah," I say, I make my way to the kitchen door when his voice rings out again.

"Grace."

I turn and face him "Yeah," I say.

"Thanks."

I give him a weak smile and leave the house with my heart feeling heavy, I just want, Bella to snap out of this state of mind. I walk through the door and my mum looks at me, with a furrowed brow.

"You weren't there long," She comments.

"I know," I say "Bella got tired, so I left her to sleep."

"Oh, how is she?"

Emotionally dead, deflated, tired, broken any of these things would have sufficed in describing the way, Bella has been acting lately.

But I don't want to put anyone else in the same position I'm in. There is a reason, she is barely talking to anyone else, yet she will hug me and let me in. So instead I settle on saying "She's fine."

"Good," My mum says

"Yeah," I reply.

I got up stairs, shower and change for bed, I turn off all of my lights, and climb under my bed covers, I stay awake. I don't even allow my eyes to close in case I drift off to sleep. I stay awake until I hear the muffled screams of Bella's nightmare.

I sit and listen to her, alone in the darkness, one thing runs round my mind and one thing alone, and that is; _when will Bella be back?_

* * *

_**A/N; please read and review I appreciate all comments and opinions (Good or bad)  
**_

_**This was just a chapter to introduce you to Grace and Faith- you'll learn more about the pair of them later on. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

Months have gone by since the Cullens left. There hasn't been any form of contact, not a phone call, or an email, or even a letter, they are well and truly gone. It's like they were never here at all. Bella is still inside her shell, and she had been thought out Thanks Giving and Christmas- and my birthday, but that's beside the point.

I push the door open and walk into my Geography class room. "Miss Monroe," "You're late again," Mrs Nash says. Her stern eyes bore into me. Mrs Nash is an oldish woman, she has slightly greying hair, beady green eyes, thin lips and a pointed nose.

_Yeah no shit Sherlock_ I think but instead I settle on saying "I know I'm sorry Mrs Nash it won't happen again." I give her the best apologetic look I can.

"You've said that every day now for four months," she reminds me, and it's true I have, but for four months, I have been trying to make sure that Bella has been okay, while juggling that with work, and school, it's been hard.

"I know," I say.

"Just take your seat." she warns me. I walk over to my seat. I sit next to a boy named Mike Newton.

"Hey, Grace," Mike says in a chirpy manner, he grins at me. I return the smile, though mine is meek and un-genuine, "What's up with you?" he asks his blue eyes lock on my green ones.

I shrug "Nothing, I'm just tried." I say.

"Oh," he says "For a second I thought I'd done something wrong." He laughs lightly.

"No, it's not you." I say.

Mike was one of the first people I met at this school, I have been told, on many different occasions that he finds me attractive, and I guess he isn't so bad himself. He isn't drop dead gorgeous, but he isn't ugly.

"Good." He says, "Look are you doing anything later?" he asks.

"Mr Newton," Mrs Nash's shrill voice carries out across the room to us. "Miss Monroe is already late, would you be kind enough to let her do her work, now she is finally here." This comment is quite clearly a slam at me as well as a warning to Mike.

"Yes, sorry Mrs Nash." He replies.

"So are you doing anything later?" he asks in a hushed voice.

I shrug "Probably hanging out with, Bella." I admit, that's what I do most of the time. Of course when I say hanging out with I mean sitting with her while she mops around about, Edward. But I really didn't feel like doing anything anyway.

"Oh, right," he says his voice saddens slightly. "Maybe some other time then?" he suggests.

"Yeah," I say "Maybe." This seems to brighten his mood a little.

For the rest of the lesson Mike is surprisingly quiet, I mean he still talks to me, but he does allow me to get some work done. I am relieved when the bell finally rings, not only is it the end of the lesson, but it's the end of school, and it's a Friday.

Mike walks out of the class room with me, like he always does on a Friday. As we get to the door my heart sinks, little flurries of snow fall from the sky swirling around in the breeze. "Great." I say sardonically.

Since I had lived in Forks we hadn't had any snow. I was hoping that Forks would never get snow. And that it would just get rain, and maybe a bit of ice. That's the weather I have experienced so far.

"You don't like the snow?" Mike asks, his hair is covered with the white stuff.

I shake my head "No, I hate the stuff." I reply.

"What is it with your family, do you all just hate the snow?" he asks, with a slight smile on his lips.

I shake my head "No, my dad likes it, my mum loves it. I don't know how my Uncle Charlie stands on the snow, and it's my little sister's favourite type of weather." I say. "I think it's just me and Bella who hate it."

"Let me guess, you're one of those girls who just loves the sun?" he asks, he looks at me waiting for my reply.

"Nope, I love the rain, but, the summer time rain like what we used to get in California." I inform him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love it." I say.

"So do you like the rain here?" he asks.

"Yeah, I like the rain everywhere, but I _prefer_ it when it's warm." I pause. "The only thing I don't like about the rain is the smell that goes with it." But if I am being honest I think that is because I am here. I didn't hate the smell when I was in LA.

"Oh."

"Why do you care so much?" I ask, through a friendly smile.

"Just being friendly." He says.

I walk up to Bella's truck with Mike close by. Bella is already sat inside waiting for me. The snow is still falling and has even started to leave a light dusting on the floor.

"Well, this is me." I say hitting the door to Bella's truck lightly.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then?" he asks.

I nod once and say "Yeah. Bye."

He walks away putting the hood to his jacket up as he does. I climb into the truck quickly not wanting to be out in the snow any longer.

"Hey," I say to Bella as I shut the door, she has a slightly depressed look on her face. "What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"Nothing," she mumbles, she turns her head to look at me, "Grace, do you want to go to the movies tonight?" she asks.

Whoa, is Bella really planning on leaving the house to go somewhere besides work or school? "Er.." I say. "Sure." I shrug.

"Great, I was thinking we could go straight after school, you know dump out stuff and then just get going straight away."

"Er, yeah sure," I say. "Is anyone else coming with us?"

She shakes her head "I had asked Jess, and she seemed up for it, until your name came into play." Bella says.

"Yeah, because, Jess hates me," I say.

"She hates everyone, who Mike likes. And Mike likes you." Bella says.

"What are we going to see?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Dead End," Bella says as she pulls out of the parking space.

"Is that the zombie movie?" I ask.

"Yeah, Jess said her dad has seen it, and it was the scariest thing he had seen in years." She informs me.

"Good." I say. I love horror films; they are my favourite type of movie.

It doesn't take us long to get home, Bella and I each go into our separate houses to wait for Jess to pick us up to go to the movies. I walk into the house to find my mum sat drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey, honey." She says smiling at me.

She's still in her work uniform after getting home from finishing her shift at the hospital. My mum's a nurse, and thankfully there was a job slot in Forks hospital that my mum could take.

"Hey." I reply.

"Did you have a good day at school?" she asks.

"Yeah, I did. Oh, I'm going out soon, you don't mind do you?"

She shakes her head "Who with?" she asks.

"Bella," I inform her.

"Bella, as in our Bella?" my mum asks. I nod "Great, that's brilliant. So she's finally getting over him then?" my mum asks.

"Well, I wouldn't say she's over him, I mean, she's still pretty distant, but she's getting out of the house so that can only be a good thing, right?" I say with a shrug. "But I'm going soon so I can't talk for long." I say.

"Oh, okay, where are you going?" she asks.

"The movies we're going to see Dead End." I say.

"I've heard good things about it."

"Good." I say "I don't want to waste money like I did for the last 'horror' film I watched" I say. I don't get scared easily, especially by movies, movies don't really bother me in anyway. Sad ones don't make me cry, and scary ones don't scare me.

"Yeah, The Hills Have Eyes was a bit of a let-down wasn't it?" she says.

I nod in agreement, "well, all I can say is I'll tell you how it goes when I come back." I tell her.

"Great, do you need any money?" she asks.

I shake my head "No, I should be fine; I got my wage today so, if I need anything I'll just go to an ATM." I say.

"Okay." She places her cup down on the table and says "Do you want a drink before you go?"

I shake my head "Nah, me and Bella are going soon, I said that." I say, I look around the kitchen, realising the house is quieter than usual, there's no sound of music coming from, Faith's room. "Where's Faith?" I ask.

"At a friend's house." She says. "She won't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh," I say.

A car honks outside. "Well," I say "I'd better get going."

"What, Bella couldn't come into the house?" my mum asks.

"She's desperate to get going."

"See you later, honey." My mum says "Have a good time."

"I'll try." I reply as I walk out of the door.

Bella sits in the front driver's seat of her truck, watching me as I walk to the door. I pull it open and climb in "You ready to go?" she asks. I nod once.

"So," Bella says trying to start a conversation.

"You know we don't have to talk if you don't want. I understand." I say.

Bella sighs "I want to talk I just." Bella pauses. "You got your eyes on anyone?" Bella asks.

I shake my head "Not really, Eric keeps asking me out, and I keep turning him, down. And then Mike has been the same as usual. But my love life is none existent." I say.

"You can't complain." She says "There are guys waiting for you, you just don't want any of them."

"Yeah, and that's my prerogative, is there a problem with that?"

"I don't have a problem exactly, it's just. You complain about being single as if no one likes you. It's the exact opposite of that. You could have more than one guy if you really wanted."

"Okay, I'll agree to a date with Mike if you go out with Tyler, or Eric." I say.

"That's different." Bella argues.

"How?" She glares at me and I sigh "Fine," I say.

The rest of the car ride is silent, there isn't even any music to play, since Bella ripped out her car stereo, just after _he _left.

Since the movie was showing early, Jess thought it'd be best if we saw the twilight showing and get something to eat later.

Bella manages to strike up a conversation during the previews. I see her stiffen up as the movie starts and a couple comes on screen, both of them fawning all over each other with false affection. Urgh.

"I thought we picked a zombie movie Bella hisses to no one in particular.

"This is a zombie movie," I say.

"Then why is no one being eaten?" Bella asks.

"I'm sure that part's coming." I say sounding confused.

"I'm getting some popcorn, does anyone want any?" Bella asks.

"Can you get me a coke please?" I ask.

Bella nods, we are shushed from someone behind us "Oh you can shush you're self." I say, loud enough for them to hear me.

Bella shoots me a warning glance before she leaves the theater.

It takes a while for Bella to come back, the crowd around me starts screaming as do the characters on the screen. I have to suppress my laughter caused by the ridiculous reactions from the crowd.

Bella comes back to her seat and hands me my drink. "Where were you, you missed everything, almost everyone is a zombie now." I inform her, in a quiet whisper.

"Long line." She holds out the popcorn to me, but I shake my head and say.

"I'll pass."

The movie gets a little better, but not much, the numbers dwindle fast and the screeches become louder. The screams remind me of those that Bella makes when she has her nightmares.

The final pursuit is on; the sole survivor is running while zombie stalks up on her. The camera shots keep cutting between the face of the heroine and the zombie. After a little while, Bella stands slowly.

"Where are you going?" I ask "There's like two minutes left."

"I need a drink."

It didn't take a genius to figure out where and why Bella was going. I stood from my seat and followed her out of the theater.

Bella sits by the door with her head between her knees breathing heavily. I sit down next to her and put a tentative hand on her back. She looks up at me with sad brown eyes.

"Why are you out here?" she asks "Don't you want to finish the movie?"

I shake my head "No, it was pretty shit." I admit "I didn't like it, it bored me. What about you?" I ask.

She sighs, "I-I…" she trails off.

"Come on," I say I stand and hold out a hand to her, she grabs hold of it and I pull her up.

"We gunna go eat?" she asks. I nod and let her lead the way to where ever it is we are getting food.

I keep making jokes about going to 'La Bella Italia' I work there, and I know we could get cheap food. But Bella refuses relentlessly.

I don't take notice of where she is leading us, I mainly watch Bella, all emotion from her face has gone again, and she is back to being the zombie, I had been living next door to for months.

Bella stops in the middle of the road, I stop with her, and we now stand outside a grimy looking bar with a neon sign outside of it. The sign reads 'One eyed Pete's' _classy_.

She looks towards the entrance, where a group of burly looking men congregate on their motorbikes. Bella takes a step forward. I put my hand on her arm. She turns to face me. "What are you doing, Bells?" I ask.

"I think I know them." she mumbles.

"That's great but I want some food, you can talk to your friends anytime you want." I say sarcastically. "Let's go." She tugs her arm away from me and walks towards the men. "Bella!" I shout "Bella, get your ass back here."

Bella takes another step forwards as one of the men calls her 'sugar' I think I might throw up. I walk towards the group of men and Bella, they're all really good looking guys, but there is something about them that puts me on edge.

"Hi," one of the men says he has blonde hair, he smiles at me, but I look away.

"Bella we've got to go." I say. She ignores me, and continues to look at the guys. "Bella, I want some food." Again, she ignores me. "Bella."

"I thought I knew you, I'm sorry." Bella says.

"That's fine," a blonde haired man says.

The men glance between me and Bella, "Can I buy either of you girls a drink?" one of them asks.

"No," I say.

"We're not old enough." Bella adds.

"Shame," a dark haired man says, "Do you want a ride?" he asks this question to me, his eyes bore into me.

He is extremely good looking. But I don't know him, and I don't trust him.

I shake my head "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to catch anything. I don't know where you've been." I say.

"Looks like we've got a brassy one." He same man says laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of brass." I comment.

"What's your name, doll?" he asks.

"Claire," I lie. Bella looks at me sceptically "Bella, let's go." I snarl.

"Okay," she mumbles. "Again, I'm sorry." She says the last bit to the guys.

"Don't worry about it." One of them chimes.

We walk away, my heart thumps in my chest. "Do you realise what could have happened?" I ask. "Do you know what they could have done?"

"Grace, I don't know what you want me to say. Nothing happened, we're okay." She says.

"Yeah, we are, no thanks to you," I say, I speed up a little bit.

Bella struggles to keep up with me. "Look," she says. I stop and turn to face her. "I'm really sorry about what happened back there, but there is no need to act like this."

"Oh, no need." I say sarcastically. "What if I hadn't been here, what if you'd been alone, what if you'd come into town for something alone, and gone over to see your buddies?" sarcasm is still laced within my tone.

"I'm sorry, Grace I am but can you please just drop it."

"Yeah," I say quietly, annoyance is thick in my voice.

We eat in silence; neither of us knows what to say. All I can keep thinking about is what would have happened had Bella been alone? Or is anyone else had been with her? Would they have gone over to her or would they have stayed back fearing for themselves?

The ride home is even worse, there is no sound other than the roar of Bella's truck's engine, we don't speak, and there is no music since Bella ripped her stereo out of her car not long after _he_ left her.

We pull up outside our homes after what feels like an eternity. As I walk up my garden path to my house, Bella 's hand wraps around my wrist stopping me dead in my tracks, she may be smaller than me, but she is a hell of a lot stronger-Bella's five foot four, and got her height from her mum. I'm Five foot five and a half-exactly- I got my height from my mum too.

"Grace, I have to talk to you." Her tone of voice makes it sound like she is begging me.

"Then talk." I say.

She shakes her head "Not here, inside."

I sigh "Fine, which house?"

"Either."

I start to walk towards Bella's house, not only will it be quieter there, but Uncle Charlie won't stop and talk to us for hours like my mum would.

Uncle Charlie sits in the kitchen, eating pizza, "Hey girls," he says as we walk through the door "Did you have fun?" he asks.

I nod "Yeah, we went to see Dead End," I say.

"Oh, was it any good?" He asks.

"Yeah," Bella and I reply simultaneously. He eyes us suspiciously.

"Well, bye dad," Bella says before she rounds on the stairs, I follow her.

"I'm just gunna make sure she's okay, she's been a little weird since the movie ended." I say as I walk up stairs.

I walk into Bella's room and shut the door. "What is the matter with you?"

"I have to tell you something. I have to get this out there." She says.

"Oh my god," I say "You're pregnant, that's why this hit you so hard, did he leave you because of this?" I ask.

"Grace, I'm not pregnant." She says.

"How can you be sure?"

"It's impossible, Grace. You have to have sex to be pregnant." She snarls.

"So wait you're sti…"

"Grace would you drop it?" She snaps cutting me off from what I was going to say. "I saw him tonight. I heard him." She says.

"Who?"

"Edward." Her voice cracks when she says his name.

"What, at the bar. Is that why you went over?"

"No it wasn't him, exactly. But I know he was there. He was telling me to get away from those guys, to get us both away."

It shocks me, that even the figment of Bella's imagination Edward would be worried about protecting me. "That was me," I say with a touch of concern in my voice. "Edward wasn't there." I say.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it Grace, but I know it was him. I went up to those guys because I felt a strong sense of déjá vu." She pauses. "It was him, Grace. I know it was."

I feel a little freaked out, I didn't think Bella was that catatonic that she was seeing things now. But if it was going to get her through the days and nights then so be it. "Okay then." I say. "Well I'm gunna head home. Are you sure you're gunna be okay?"

She nods. I had stayed overnight at Bella's many times now, and I had been awoken harshly by her screams, going straight into my ear. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night." I say. We both have work through the day it'll be our only chance.

She nods and says "Yeah, I'll see you later, Grace. Thanks for tonight."

"It's okay," I say. "Bye."

I run downs stairs to see Uncle Charlie still eating his pizza "Is she okay?" he asks.

I nod "Yeah, she's fine." How long will it take before people realise I'm lying for her?

I keep thinking about what Bella said, about seeing him; it's not possible is it? Had he really made that much of an impact on her life, that she saw him in times of danger, that she still saw him as protecting her?

I walk through the door and hear my mum speak straight away "Hey, baby," she says.

"Hey."

"Did you have fun?"

I nod "Yeah, we did. The movie was good too." Lies, all lies. That's all I seem to be doing nowadays, lying through my teeth.

"Good, was it scary?"

"No, but it was good."

She looks at me weirdly. "How so, wasn't the whole point to be scared?"

"Well yeah, but I mean it had a good plot and actors and stuff but it wasn't scary, it could have been written better. You know what I mean?" I ask.

"I guess," she sighs. "Did, Bella like it?"

"I think it scared her a little." I say for once no lies.

"Oh."

"Well, I'm just gunna hit the hay," I say.

"Okay, night, honey. Love you."

"Love you too." I mumble as I leave the room.

I get a quick shower, and change for bed, I settle down, and I wait for the screams to come through the wall as I have every other night.

The hours pass, and my eyes are stinging, I find it hard to keep them open it gets to the early hours of the morning. No screams. I breathe a sigh of relief and I allow myself to close my eyes and drift in to a deep slumber.

* * *

_**This chapter was a little longer than the last (I hope that isn't a bad thing)… Jacob hasn't been involved in this story yet, but he will be, next chapter. Please read and review guys **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

I finish work at around three since I have been working since early morning. I walk out of the doors as fast as I can and climb into the car- me and my mum have to share one (which I don't mind) but it does mean me having to rush to get home so she can have it.

That's the only problem.

My mum's on a night shift tonight, which means I'll be babysitting, Faith.

I drive down to road as carefully as I can, the roads are slippery today, and it's slightly foggy, making it hard for me to see through the front mirror. When the weather is like this, it begs the question, of why anyone would leave LA to come here. Even, England wasn't this bad when I vacationed there with my parents and Faith, sure it rained- a lot- but it wasn't like this.

I pull up outside my house after around forty five minutes of driving- record time for me getting home from work, but the because of the weather, the traffic was dead, and the roads were all but empty.

I rush through the door to see my mum, sat at the kitchen table with, Bella. I stop dead in my tracks, "What are you doing here, Bells?" I ask.

She turns to look at me and gives me a weak smile- so what's new?- "Mike let me out early, so I was thinking we could go and do something, again."

I shrug "I don't think I can, I have to look after, Faith." I 's not that I don't want to spend time with, Bella I am just scared she'll get us attacked, or worse, killed. I like adventure as much as the next person, but last night was a step too far.

"Nope, it's all taken care of, she'll be watching baseball with your Uncle Charlie," my mum says casually.

"Oh," I say "Okay then," I walk over to the table and place the keys down on it, and slide them to my mum who is already dressed for work. "So where are we going."

"I thought we could go to the Blacks house."

I furrow my brow in confusion, am I supposed to know these people? "You remember, the Blacks, Billy, and Jacob?" my mum says. "You and Bella used to make mud pies with, Jacob when we visited."

"Yeah," I say "I guess, I kind of remember that." And I do, vaguely. "So why are we going to their house?"

"Because, I haven't seen him for a while. Jacob and I are friends, and I want to spend time with both of you." Bella pauses "Besides, it'd do you good to meet more people who live near by."

There was something about, Bella's tone that told me she wasn't being entirely truthful, but I didn't have a problem with that, not really.

"Okay then," I say, "I'll just go get changed and I'll be back down and we can go."

I'm still in my work uniform, and I really need to change.

I run up to my room and pull on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white tank top, I pull on a pair of red Converse All Stars. I grab a jacket from my closet and rush down stairs.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." I say through a smile.

"Great, let's go." Bella says eagerly. Whatever it was that Bella was hiding, I liked it, because I was close to getting the old Bella back.

I walk outside to Bella's truck which she had parked around the corner away from our houses. I see the truck, and in the back of it, is a weird mound with a quilt thrown over them

"What's in the truck, Bella?" I ask.

"Motorcycles." She admits. "This is why I am visiting, Jacob, he can help fix them."

"And you just happen to know he can and will do this?" I ask.

She shakes her head "I don't know if he will, but we can try and get him to."

"And how do you propose we pay this boy?" I ask.

"College money, I don't know. But we'll find a way."

"I hope you know what we're doing. I mean, Uncle Charlie will kill you."

I remember him lecturing us, when we were younger about the dangers of motorcycles, and even then I remember not listening to a word he said, I just shrugged it off, but I thought that, Bella had listened to him. I guess not.

"How many bikes are there?" I ask

"There are three: one for me one for Jacob if he wants one and one for you." She says, "I couldn't leave you out of this endeavour."

"Well then, let's go." I say.

We drive down to the Native American reservation; La Push, it has been a long time since I was here, but it looks exactly like I remember.

All of the houses look the same, and they are all bordered by woods, that are all different shades of green, that intermingle to make an amazing jade colour.

"Here it is." Bella says. We pull up in the truck, before we have chance to get out a head pops up in the window, I can only assume that this is, Jacob.

He meets Bella and me half way. "Bella!" He says through a wide grin his teeth are a bright white in contrast to his russet skin.

He's an attractive guy, and there is something about him, that makes me feel a little weird but I a good way.

"Hey, Jacob," Bella replies smiling herself. "You remember my cousin, Grace. Right," Bella says pointing at me.

I do remember a Jacob, but I don't remember him being like this, the Jacob I remember, is a scrawny and small boy who had a round childish face. But this guy is huge, his bone structure is amazing, and his jaw is squared. He has long sleek black hair that frames his broad face.

"Hey," I say, I hold out my hand for him to shake, he grabs hold of it, my hand looks lost in his. When our hands meet a spark passes through me, it feels like my whole body has been set a light.

He lets go of my hand, and looks down, his cheeks redden slightly, and he stammers "H-hey."

I can't help but smile at his reaction. I wonder if he felt the same. Or is he just shy?

"You grew again," Bella says, looking up at Jacob, "Is this going to stop?"

"I'm six five," he says sounding unbelievably proud at the fact.

"You're huge," Bella says.

"I'm still a beanpole though," he jokes.

"A beanpole?" I ask through a chuckle. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Y-you should come inside, you're getting wet." He says.

The three of us walk towards his house that I can help but compare to a barn. As we walk he pulls a rubber band from his pocket and ties his hair up.

"Hey, dad," he calls as he ducks to get into his house. "Look who stopped by," he says sounding more than a little enthusiastic.

Jacobs father- Billy?- sits in the square kitchen reading a book, he looks up at the sound of his sons voice, he closes the book and places it in his lap, he wheels towards us. "Well what do you know! It's good to see you Bella."

He grabs hold of Bella's hand and shakes it. "Hey, Grace," he says when he looks at me, though I had been here for quite some time now, I hadn't seen Billy in that amount of time. It surprised me that he could remember me so well. "You get more like your mother every day." He says.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"So what brings you two out here, are your folks okay?" He asks.

I nod "Yeah, my mum's fine,"

"So's Charlie," Bella says. "I just wanted to see, Jacob, and I thought it'd be nice to bring, Grace, you guys don't mind that right?" Bella says.

"No!" Jacob says, enthusiastically.

"No, of course not," Billy says in a much calmer manner than his son, "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"I can't I've got to feed Charlie," Bella says.

"Yeah, and my mums working tonight, so I've got to look after, Faith." I say.

"Well they can come too, it's no problem, Charlie is always invited, and so are you and your mum and Faith," Billy says.

_Shit_ I think, _this isn't going to work, it's over before it even started _

"No, it's fine," Bella says "I mean, it's not like you won't see us again. I mean, you'll probably get sick of us we'll be here that often."

"Okay, maybe next time then." Bill says.

"Yeah, absolutely," Bella and I say simultaneously.

I see Jacob crack a small smile from besides Bella. "So, what do you two girls wanna do?" Jacob asks.

"Well what were you doing before we got here?" Bella asks "I'd hate to interrupt whatever it was."

"Well I was just gunna work on my car, but we can do something else."

"No, that sounds perfect," I say.

"Yeah, I'd love to see your car." Bella says.

"Okay," he says, though he sounds unconvinced "It's just out back."

_Brilliant_ I think.

I wave at Billy, "I'll see you later," I say in a friendly manner.

We walk out to his garage that is well concealed by shrubbery and foliage. The shed is pretty much the same as his house; only the inner walls have been knocked down to create one large surface area.

"What type of a car is that?" I ask, as my eyes find their way to what looks like a complete vehicle.

"Oh it's a Voltzwagen," he says enthusiastically, "It's a Rabbit—1986, a classic," he says.

"Nice," I comment, "So is it finished?" I ask.

"Yeah, almost, my dad had promised me, he'd get me the parts if I did something for him. He made good of it." He says.

"Nice, the only thing my dad ever made good of was making me breakfast and making me ill when I was seven," I say with a slight joking tone to my voice- even though what I have just said is true. He didn't mean to make me ill, he just couldn't cook.

Jacob chuckles, I'm glad to know he finds me amusing.

"So," Bella says from behind me. I had almost forgotten she was here. "Jacob, we need a favour." Bella says.

"What is it?" he asks looking between the two of us.

"What do you know about bikes, like motorbikes?" Bella says

"A little, my friend Embry has a dirt bike; I work on that with him sometimes."

I widen my eyes at the name 'Embry' but I decide not to say anything.

"Fantastic," Bella says, "We recently came into some bikes," she takes a deep breath "And we were wondering if you would help us fix them up?"

"Oh, cool." Jacob says grinning from ear to ea, he is clearly, excited about this 'project' we've got for him"All you need to do is bring them down whenever you can."

"She already did," I say "She has them in her truck."

"Great," Jacob says, he doesn't seem put out by the suddenness of it all, if anything, he's eager.

"But there is one major problem, Charlie and Lauren know nothing about this, and you can't tell them." Bella stresses.

"Okay, sure, I can keep a secret." He says.

"Good," Bella mumbles.

The three of us sneak away to Bella's truck to get the bikes, Bella pulls off the quilt to reveal the three old rusted bikes, had I known they looked like this, I wouldn't have agreed to doing this.

"So how much do you want for doing this?" Bella asks.

Jacob seems offended by her question "No, I don't want money, you can't do that."

"Yeah I can," Bella says, "I have some money saved up, it'll be no problem."

"And I have a job; I'm more than willing to put some money towards it." I say, even though it would kill me to spend money on this. But I can't let them think I am taking advantage of the situation.

"No, I will take nothing, from either of you."

"Fine, but you can't do it for nothing." Bella says, "Have one of the bikes, we have three, there's three of us. It'll work."

"Yeah, and we'll need lessons, can you do that?" I ask Jacob.

"Yeah," Jacob replies "This is swee-eet," he makes the word two syllables.

"Wait, are you even legal?" Bella asks. "I mean, I know it hasn't stopped you before, but I don't want to get in trouble."

"Yeah, I'm sixteen." Jacobs says. He's sixteen? Really? Damn. "You missed my birthday." Jacob says through a smile.

"I'm sorry about that." Bella says.

"No it's cool, I missed yours what are you forty now?" He asks sardonically.

"Close," Bella says, she sniffs falsely. "So, are you sure, Billy won't see these?" she asks.

Jacob winks at me "We'll be sneaky."

I wink back "That's the plan," the look on his face is priceless; I can't not smile at him.

"Okay," Bella says drawing attention to were the bikes are, "We might need some help getting them down."

"I've got it," Jacob says.

Bella and I watch as Jacob unloads the bikes off of the truck, as easily as if he is picking up a small child. Wow, he was really strong, the bikes looked really heavy.

"I'm impressed." I say, he turns and smiles at me.

"You know, girls, these bikes aren't bad, and this one will probably be worth something when I'm done, it's an old Harley Sprint."

"Then, that one's yours." Bella says.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

I nod "Yeah, absolutely."

"These are going to cost a bit of money to fix up. We'll need to save up for parts."

"We nothing," Bella says "If you are doing this for free then, I will pay for the parts."

"I don't know." He mutters.

"Look, I've told you it's nothing, I have money saved up, for college."

I nod in agreement, "Yeah, and I have a job so, all will be good." I say though I'd rather not pay, but I know I have to otherwise, no bikes.

"No," Bella says "Grace you aren't paying either, this was my idea, I'll cover."

Jacob nods and says "Yeah, okay."

"Great," I agree.

The odds are in our favour. I could tell that Jacob and I seemed to be two of a kind, neither of us had any problem deceiving our parents- or even Charlie- and I didn't have to pay, the only person we'd be taking money from would be, Bella.

Jacob was without a doubt a gift from up above.

He was my kind of guy, and although he may be two years younger than me, he was the type of friend I had been looking for since I got here.

Thank god for, Jacob Black.

* * *

_**Please read and review. I know no romance has happened yet- he hasn't even phased yet, but the attraction has been established. He likes, Grace, and Grace likes him.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

I sit in the passenger seat of the Rabbit, Jacob had opened the car door for me and Bella so we wouldn't have to sit on the floor, sure it's a tight squeeze for Bella and I, but I am guessing that the floor is worse.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" I ask looking down at, Jacob.

He looks up at me and says "I work on a lot of things with my friends, Quil and Embry, so I kind of learned as I went along with it. We'd messed up a lot of stuff before..."

"Quil and Embry?" Bella interrupts him, there it is that name again, I'm happy that, Bella said something; I don't know how much longer I could hold out not making a joke. "They're odd names."

"Yeah, Quil is a hand-me-down name, and I think, Embry is named after some soap star."

"There has to be more to it than that." I say.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asks, he turns to face me.

"I am just saying, you don't just name you're kid after some soap star, not a name like that anyway."

"I guess," he chuckles "Just don't say anything to them; if you start on their name's they'll tag team you."

"Great friends," Bella says sardonically.

"No, they are, just don't mock their names."

At that moment, a voice rings out in the distance. "Jacob!"

"Oh my god, is it Billy?" Bella asks, I look at Jacob my eyes wide with panic.

"No," Jacob says shaking his head "But if you speak of the devil he will come."

I furrow my brow in confusion at him, but then I catch on, feeling more than a little stupid for not knowing what he meant.

"Jake, are you out there?"

"Yeah!" Jacob replies.

We don't wait long before two boys walk into the shed, they have the same skin tone as Jacob, one is almost the same size as him, and is thin, he has black hair that comes to his chin, he has one side tucked behind his ear while the other swings free.

The other boy is shorter but burlier. He has short hair, almost a buzz cut, and his white shirt is stretched over his chest and arms, he seems proudly conscious of this fact.

"Hey, guys." Jake greats them halfheartedly, I watch as the two boys look around the garage and then their eye's find me and Bella, they look between us for a while before they speak, and decide where they want to look.

"Hey, Jake," the short one says, he keeps his eyes on, Bella. I smile at the boy, who looks at my cousin with an impish smile stamped across his face.

"Quil, Embry. This is Bella and her cousin, Grace," I notice that, Jacob has a sly smile on his face when he speaks to them.

I still don't know which Quil is, and which Embry is. "You're Charlie's daughter right?" the brawny boys asks, Bella holding out his hand. She nods "Which makes you his niece."

I nod "Yeah, that's me." I say. I shake his hand, and unlike when I shook, Jacobs I feel nothing however; he does appear to be flexing slightly.

the same boy smiles and says "I've heard a lot about you, from Charlie," he smiles at me. "I'm Quil Ateara," he announces gladly before letting go of my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I say.

"Hey, Grace, I'm Embry, Embry Call," the other boy says to me when he is done introducing himself to Bella "But, you probably figured that out." He smiles at me shyly.

"And it's nice to meet you too." I say.

I can tell straight away, that Embry is the timid one out of the three friends. He places his hands in his pockets and seems to stand quite awkwardly, while Quil stands with a lot of confidence.

"So what are you doing out here?" Quil asks, still his eyes remain on Bella.

"Well, _we_ are going to fix up these bikes." Jacob says. He emphasises the word 'we' and points to me and Bella as he says it.

"Awesome!" the two boys say. The word 'Bikes' seems like a trigger word, because now the three boys all gather round the broken down body of 'Bella's bike'

I guess you'd really have to be a boy, or a mechanic to understand the jargon they we're using when talking about the bikes.

I watch them for a while, they all enthuse about the bike that is destined for Jacob, the Harley Sprint-I think.

Bella slides out of the rabbit, and I follow suit. The boys were still immersed in their conversation when, Jake looks up at us, he looks apologetic "We aren't boring you are we?" He asks.

"No," Bella shakes her head "I just need to feed, Charlie." She admits.

"Yeah, and Bella is my ride home, if I don't go now I'll be stranded." I joke.

"Well, you could stay. I could take you home I don't mind." Jacob says, sounding a little enthusiastic at the thought of me staying.

I bend down and grab my jacket, I fold it over one arm and smile at him "As much as I would love to stay"- and I really would, I had been enjoying myself "I have to get home; my sister's been with Charlie so she'll need feeding too, and my mum's at work, thanks for the offer though. Bye, Jacob."

"Oh, okay," he says his eyes grow sad. "So when do you two want to work on these again?" Jake asks.

"Well I can come back tomorrow," Bella says. I notice Quil nudge Embry

"Yeah sure," Jacob agrees "Grace, will you be here?" Jacob asks.

I shake my head "I can't" I say "I have to work tomorrow, nine till five."

"Oh," Jacob says, his voice grows sullen "Okay then." at this Quil and Embry grin at each other like mad men.

I furrow my brow at them in confusion.

Bella sighs and says "So Jake, if you make a list of the things we need, we can get them tomorrow, I'll bring the money."

"That's perfect." Jacob grins. He looks down at the bikes and then back up to Bella, "But I feel really bad making you pay, shouldn't, Grace chip some in too?" he asks, he looks at me and winks playfully.

I nudge him lightly with the toe of my shoe; he smiles at me.

"No," Bella says "If I were to take these to a garage it would cost me so much more. Besides, you're working on them, and you are going to teach us how to ride them. So I'm paying, and it was my idea, so, Grace doesn't have to worry about anything."

"Okay, then, deal." Jacob says. I see Quil whisper something to Embry, but I can't make out what is said, Jacob raises his hand and clips Quil around the back of his head. "Okay, that's it get out." He says.

"No, it's fine Grace and I were just leaving." Bella says.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." He says.

"Great, I'll see you then." She replies.

I wave once at Jacob, and then wave at Quil and Embry. Bella grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the garage a little more harshly than what is needed.

As soon as Bella and I leave sight I hear Quil and Embry chorus "Whooo!"

Followed by a sound of scuffling and a, "Hey," followed by and "Ouch!"

Then I hear Jacob say "If either of you two set a toe on my land tomorrow…" his voice is lost as Bella and I walk through the trees.

I hear giggling, and then Bella and I stop, I look at her with wide eyes, she was laughing. Bell was actually laughing at something, maybe Jacob really was a gift from above.

I smile at her, and then she laughs a little again. It's great to hear her laugh again.

In the truck on the way home, it was decided by, Bella that Faith and I would have dinner with her and Uncle Charlie, by now my mum would most likely be on her way to work, and Uncle Charlie could be home, Bella and I had lost track of time.

As expected when we walk into the house, Faith and Uncle Charlie sit at the kitchen table. "Hey, dad, Faith," Bella greets them with a grin; Uncle Charlie widens his eyes in shock. And then glances at me, I shrug my shoulders and smile.

I sit down next to, faith, who is just finishing a glass of coke.

"So did you two girls have fun with, Jacob?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say at the same time as Bella. We both exchange a glance and a small grin.

"Good, what did you do?" Uncle Charlie asks. Bella starts to make the food, she clangs pots and pans together, I can see that this is a question I will have to answer.

"We watched him re-build a car; did you know he has literally remodelled a Volkswagen Rabbit?"

"Yeah, Billy mentioned that." He says "And that's really all you did?" He asks.

I nod my head "Yup, it was really interesting."

"Who's Jacob," Faith asks.

"He's Billy Back's kid, do you remember Billy?" I ask, the last time we were here- before we made the move- Faith had only been nine, so chances were she didn't remember much about them. She shakes her head, "Well, Bella and I were friends with, Jacob, when we were younger, and then we stopped talking, when the visiting became less frequent, and now, we are talking again." I explain to her.

"Oh," she says. "And you really just watched some guy rebuild a car?"

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" I ask.

"Well, you must really like him," Faith says, in a suggestive manner, Uncle Charlie looks at me and widens his eyes.

"You, know, it's not like that." I say, "We are honestly just friends." I find it weird that I am calling him a friend already, but I feel the need to.

I am thankful when, Bella put's dinner on the table, it stops Faith, and Uncle Charlie talking, I swear they could be the same person.

After dinner I help Bella wash the dishes, she had been happy for the most part of the afternoon, but now her brown eyes seemed dull and glazed over, as they had been for moths, she moves slowly, and when it's time for Faith and I to leave.

She smiles weakly, and waves halfheartedly, _No_ I think to myself, _no way is she slipping back._

I potter around my own house while, Faith watches a film. I sit down beside her, and watch whatever it is that she has on, some lame comedy that isn't even funny.

It gets late- I have failed to do my homework yet again, and I can feel my eyes threatening to close at any minute, after the late night yesterday and busy day I have had today, I see no reason why I shouldn't fall straight to sleep.

That is until I get into bed, and wait to see how Bella will react, another dreamless sleep for her. I smile as I think that she is finally getting better, finally getting over him.

I wake next morning to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing, I sit up slowly and turn to face my window a dim light is being cast through the drawn curtains.

I jump out of my bed, feeling more energetic than I have in a while. I open the curtains, and see the sun is out in full force- well for Forks- I shut my curtains again quickly, I grab my towel and run to the bathroom.

I get changed into my work clothes, and once I have dried my hair I tie it up into a loose bun on the top of my head. I don't put any make-up on, I'm only going to work, I'm not trying to impress anyone there.

"Morning," I reply with a smile on my lips.

"You seem happy," she says.

"I am. Have you been in long?" I ask.

"Good," she says "And no, about fifteen minutes, I'm just having a cup of coffee and then, I'm having a nap, it's my day off but I do have to work again tomorrow morning."

"I don't know how you do it, swapping and changing shifts all the time," I say. "I'm glad I only work during the day."

"Well, you only have a part time job, and you have worked night shifts before." My mum says.

"Yeah, but only once or twice, they don't expect me to do it all the time, only if someone else can't work, and I get more pay for working unsociable hours and doing over time."

"Well, aren't you the lucky one," my mum says sardonically.

I sit and talk with her until she finishes her coffee, and at that point I have to set off for work anyway.

"I'll see you later mum, at about six," I call out to her as I leave the house.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll see you later." She replies.

I walk out to the car, hating that my work uniform is black; it soaks up way to much heat. I drive to work with the top down on the convertible; it's far too warm to have it up today.

I get to work with only a few minutes to spare, I hate rush hour, but I love living in Forks, because the town is so small it is never as busy as it was in LA and that is something I can cope with.

I walk in to see that it's empty, I hate working early morning, but it's better than working at night. I walk over to the bar where one of my closet friends, Justin Albright, stands cleaning a glass. "Hey," he says as I walk over to where he stands.

"Hi," I reply.

Justin is a dark haired boy, with blue-grey eyes, and a slight bit of stubble on his chin, and he's really good looking. "So what have you been up to since we last spoke?" he asks me.

I shrug "Not much," I say. I look around and sigh "Why is this place open so early, I know they do breakfasts, but no one bothers to come until at the earliest eleven." I complain.

Justin shrugs "I don't know, I can't really tell you," he says "But, I am not complaining like you said, no one turns up for hours, yet we are still getting paid." He smiles at me.

I nod "I guess, that's true."

"So what are you doing after work?" he asks.

I shrug "I don't know, it's a Sunday, and I haven't done any homework so probably that," I say.

"I forgot, you're still in school." He says.

"Hmm, and you're a drop out." I joke.

"No," he says "I didn't drop out, I graduated, and then I didn't get accepted into any colleges."

"Tough break," I say.

He nods in agreement, Justin is nineteen, and graduated a year ago. "Well," He says "We should probably do some work," he changes his tone to a sardonic one, "I mean, business is booming, look at it."

I turn and look around the empty room, and then glare at him "Are you just trying to get rid of me, because I can go," I say in a joking tone.

He shakes his head "Nah, I'd never want to get rid of you." His face reddens slightly "I-I uhh."

I smile at him "Thanks," I say. "Well, I've got to set the tables for the day." I walk away from him and begin to place menus and salt and pepper shakers on all of the tables along with pots that have knives and forks and napkins in them.

When I am done I walk back over to the bar and talk to Justin again, he starts talking about football, which I do have a vague interest in, I nod along, and talk about it with as much enthusiasm as I can.

The work day drags, it must have something to do with the weather, not many people want to sit inside a restaurant and eat on a day like this, I can't say I blame them in all honesty. All I want to do is go home.

I make a small amount of tips, but still its money I didn't have this morning. I take off my apron and hang it over my arm "Well, It's time for me to go." I say to Justin.

"Lucky you," he says. "I have to work, for another couple of hours yet."

"At least you're making money." I say.

He smiles at me "Yeah, I guess." He says. "Well, I'll see you next week, Marilyn," he says. I scowl at him in a joking manner, he is one of the only people who call me this, and all because my last name is Monroe.

"Yeah, I'll see you Albright," I reply.

I walk out of the building, and the air is starting to cool down slightly, it's still warm but there is a light breeze in that air that takes away the stickiness of the warm weather.

I drive down the road listening to the radio, something I can't do when I am in a car with Bella, I love driving alone, because I can do this if I want to.

I drum along on my steering wheel as the song _Sunday Girl_ by Blondie starts to play on the radio, this is one of my all-time favourite songs, I turn the radio up until my ears can't stand the volume going any louder.

I pull up outside my house after around fifty minutes of driving time, I shut off the radio, and then the engine, I walk into the house, and see Jacob, Bella, and my mum all sat at the kitchen table.

I suddenly regret not wearing any make-up, and it's all because of, Jacob.

"Hey," my mum says as she catches sight of me.

Jacob is the first one to turn around "Hey, Grace," he says with a smile on his lips.

"Hi, Jake." I reply, before asking "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, my dad wanted to invite you and your mum and Faith over for dinner."

"Oh, cool," I say "Yeah, I'll just go get changed, mum are you coming?"

She shakes her head "No, Faith went out, so I am waiting for her to come in."

"Oh, okay, well I'll be down in a minute… Hi, Bella," I add on as a last minute thought.

I run upstairs and change out of my work clothes; I pull on a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top with a red plaid shirt over the top that I leave unfastened.

I put on a small amount of make up and run down stairs "Hey, you ready to go?" Bella asks as I make my way into the kitchen. I nod and smile.

"Yeah," I say "I'll see you later mum."

"Okay, don't be home too late, you have homework to do don't forget." She says.

I nod "Yeah, I know." I say. It's very rare that I hand in my homework on time, because I always leave it 'till the last minute to do it, but I always pass my assignments, so I'm not worried.

Bella, Jacob and I all climb into Bella's truck, I get in after Jacob and sit by the window, it's a nice drive to La Push, because Jacob keeps up talking about things, he talks about his friends, and school.

We arrive at Jacob's house, and I see that there are a few people there, there's Billy, Jacob, Uncle Charlie, and a man who I am told is Harry Clearwater, he's here with his wife Sue, his daughter Leah, and his son Seth.

Seth is fourteen, and hangs on Jacobs every word, he idolises him, or at least it appears that I would too, if I was younger and a boy. I mean, he's tall, muscular- kind of- good looking, and he can fix cars and bikes, yeah, he's definitely the type of guy most teenaged boy's would look up to.

Leah is a senior like me and Bella, but she is one year older, and she is beautiful, in an exotic way, she is by far one of the prettiest girls I have ever has sleek black hair, and perfect copper skin.

Seth talks excitedly to us, he's a funny kid, Leah on the other hand stays quieter, she will add small things into conversation, and mainly talks to me.

There isn't enough room for us all at the table, so instead Sue makes Harry and Uncle Charlie, carry chairs outside, and we all sit in the garden eating pasta off of plates on our laps, it's nice, the air is breeze and warm.

And the sky is clear, a dark blue canvas that stretches out over La Push and the moon is a thin crescent in the sky, it looks amazing.

Everyone sits talking among themselves. Jokes are interrupted by the laughter at a punch line that belonged to another joke.

"Yeah, I'm up for a fishing trip," my Uncle Charlie says to Harry. "We should go crabbing," he says.

"Yeah, just remember to keep it away from me," I say.

My Uncle Charlie grins at me and says "Well, you'll just have to eat my other food."

"Why?" Harry asks.

"Oh, I'm allergic to Shellfish." I say.

"How bad is it?" Jacob asks. "Like, what happens if you eat crab?"

"Well," I begin. "When I was younger it wasn't so bad, I didn't even know I was allergic to it until I was five, and even then all I ever got was a rash." I take a breath, and start talking again "So I used to eat it in little bits because it was only a rash, and then one day, when I was ten I had some crab, that Uncle Charlie had bought, we were visiting him. And my tongue swelled up, and my throat got tight."

They all stare at me with wide eyes, "So, I was taken to the hospital, and they gave me this shot, of something- possibly adrenalin- I'm not sure what it was." I say "And then I was okay."

"I remember that day." Bella says. "I was really scared, I had no idea what was happening."

"Neither did I," I admit "I was ten."

"I still feel bad about that day." Uncle Charlie says. "If I hadn't fed you it, that wouldn't have happened."

I shake my head "Don't." I say, "Because had you not have fed me it, I'd have probably eaten it when I was alone. And I couldn't talk that day, so I wouldn't have been able to do anything, plus I was only ten."

He smiles at me halfheartedly. "I guess," he says.

"But you do like sea food?" Harry asks.

I nod my head "Yeah, but I have to watch out what I'm eating, in case it contains shellfish."

"Good," Harry says "Not liking fish should be a sin." He says in a joking manner.

Sue laughs quietly and then tries unsuccessfully to make Harry eat something green and leafy as she warns him about his cholesterol.

Talk changes subject, and again people start their own discussions again. Jacob whispers to me "Remind me, not to ever let you eat shellfish."

I smile at him and continue to talk to Seth about his school friends.

That is until it starts to drizzle. The weather has been fine all day, and now it has to rain? "Well, I guess we'd better get going." Uncle Charlie says.

We all bid our goodbyes before walking away to Bella's car. Me, Bella and Uncle Charlie, all go home in Bella's truck, since Harry had brought Uncle Charlie here.

I take the window seat; I rest my head against the cool glass, and watch as the rain hits the window and runs down it, leaving streaks on the glass.

* * *

_**Please read and review, I really want to know what you all think, and it would mean so much to me if you would just leave a little comment. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story, thanks for reading :D **_

_**P.S; I apologise if this chapter was boring. **_


End file.
